Trigger Spree Wikia
Youtube Steam HUB Steam Group Forum Twitter Subreddit Trigger Spree Trigger Spree is an unrealistic, fast-paced Multiplayer FPS. The focus is on variety, speed, and simplicity. Play a FPS that's radically different from the military, sci-fi, and arena shooters out there. Trigger Spree's wacky weapons, crazy characters, and alluring maps will provide a fresh experience to the FPS genre. Join the Official Steam Group for a chance to help test the game Here is a general breakdown of what the game is and what features are in it or planned: [ ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES ] The range of weapons, maps, and characters you can choose from allows many different ways to play. You can play as a pack of squirrels having a shootout in a mall, zombies & undead running around a church graveyard with flamethrowers, or as aliens using alien weapons in an oriental garden, the choice is yours. Trigger Spree is multiplayer-only, there is no restriction to what kind of content you will find in the game or to be added later on. [ DELVE INTO VIRTUAL PLAYGROUNDS ] Each map is carefully designed to offer a different look and feel. Fight against your friends and enemies across various settings. Discover new ways to get around and find hiding spots. A FPS is only as good as it's maps. [ GET TRIGGERED ] Trigger Spree's unusual and diverse weapon selection will allow you to play FPS in a new light. Aside from a few conventional weapons that you might be used to, grab hold of some bizarre weapons, like the Nadeball launcher, Disco Death Beam, or Acid Nozzle! You can even take control of a kamikaze mecha-squirrel! [ PURE & SIMPLE ] Enjoy straightforward run & gun gameplay. No need to worry about dodging, kill-streaks, power ups, loadouts, classes or other gimmicks. All you need to know are the weapons and maps. [ PLATFORMING FUN! ] When you traverse the maps, you have many paths to choose from. Use your platforming skills to take shortcuts and help your getaways and ambushs. There are some areas in some maps that can only be accessed by skilled jumpers. [ PLANNED FEATURES: ] * Fun, fast, simple gameplay * Maps, spanning many unique environments and themes * Weapons: experimental / conventional / alien / futuristic / weird * Wide cast of offbeat characters, including a human-sized-squirrel, robots, aliens, dogs & Mecha Cat * Tons of customization. Adjust everything from the weapons on maps or the gravity & speed * Possible Steam workshop functionality for maps, weapon skins, characters [ GAMEPLAY SPECIFICS: ] * Static cross-hair (no aim-down-sights) * Use any weapons you pick up * Weapons are spawned on maps, each spawn slot can be changed or randomized * Quick player speed (no sprint button needed) * No regenerating health (in default modes) NOTE: Features and Gameplay aspects are subject to change Contents Maps Weapons Characters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse